Delta
(footage) |species = Velociraptor |role = Park Attraction |status = Deceased |family = Blue, Echo, Charlie (sisters) Tango (cousin) |born = 2012 |died = 2015 }} Delta was a Velociraptor that was trained along with the rest of her pack by Owen Grady. She is known for being responsible for the death of Vic Hoskins. She's the second oldest of the four raptors. Physical Appearance In the film , Delta is a teal color, with no stripes on her back or tail. Charlie looked similar to Delta, except Charlie was a darker green with black stripes. Like with all the raptors seen on screen, Delta has a unique head from the other raptors by having extra nodules toward the front of the nose and past the eye ridges, making her remarkably similar to the raptors from .Desowitz, Bill. (June 28, 2015) A Breed Above. Animation Magazine. As a baby, she was a darker teal color with a tan lower jaw, and underbelly. She also wore a yellow bracelet around her wrist. In her LEGO depictions, she is dark tan and beige green, with light blue near the nostrils and around her eye orbits. In the Hasbro toy line, she is brown with dark blue stripes down her back and has dark green running from her eye orbits to the tip of her snout. In the latest upcoming toy line from Mattel, Delta will be yellow with dark stripes going from her snout to the middle of her tail. In all of Delta's toy depictions, she has Gecko-like pupils which her film counterpart lacks. Movies= Story Creation Delta was the second Velociraptor to be created by InGen for the IBRIS Project. She was created using more avian DNAEmpire Magazine - Access All Areas: Jurassic World, Archived from https://web.archive.org/web/20150609212747/http://www.empireonline.com/jurassicworld/, resulting in more birdlike movements and actions.LEGO Jurassic World - Delta Profile (April 30, 2015) Retrieved from http://www.lego.com/en-us/jurassicworld/characters/delta-737214c74a9c4d1d8583d4a4c23b8826 She belonged to a pack consisting of Blue, Charlie, and Echo. She and her pack were trained by Owen Grady, who imprinted on them in their birth. It is assumed Delta was the second in command of the pack because of her age. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) Delta and her packmates assisted their trainer in stopping the genetic hybrid Indominus rex's rampage. After her and her packmates met the Indominus rex, Delta and the rest of the raptors turned against Owen and the others. While Claire was driving the truck, Delta and Echo were chasing behind it trying to kill Claire and the boys. Delta came from behind the vehicle and pounced on a wounded InGen trooper and killed him. She later pursued the humans with Echo as they tried to escape in the vehicle. She tried attacking Gray and Zach Mitchell, who were in the back of the vehicle, but they were able to stun her with an electric prod. They soon gave up and after hearing Indominus's roar, they ran off the road and into the trees. Some time later, Delta suddenly appeared unexpectedly before Owen, Claire, and the boys. They are forced to flee after the raptor killed Hoskins, who failed at trying to calm her down by copying Owen's hand gesture. After killing Hoskins, Delta continued her pursuit of Owen, Claire and the boys before being distracted by a hologram of a Dilophosaurus that was activated by Gray, but continued her pursuit after realizing it wasn't real. She was eventually met up with Blue and Echo, who had Owen, Claire, Gray, and Zach surrounded. The Indominus rex soon showed up and ordered Blue and the other raptors to attack the humans. Blue hesitates, and turns against the Indominus. The hybrid swatted Blue into a wall, knocking her out. Delta and Echo team up and fight the Indominus to avenge their fallen leader. During the fight between the Velociraptor pack and the Indominus, Delta was overpowered and thrown into one of the restaurant's burners, where she was incinerated. ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom In 2018, Delta, as already stated to be incinerated, was confirmed dead, alongside Echo and Charlie. Blue is the last surviving raptor of the pack. The only time she, Echo, and Charlie are shown alive, is in a video of her and her pack being trained by Owen as infants. Relationships Barry Barry appears to be Delta's personal trainer. He understands her behavior when she's hungry. Barry most likely had a closer relationship with her than with Owen. Vic Hoskins Delta seemed to take an immediate disliking to Hoskins, as shown when Hoskins was petting her; she hissed and growled aggressively and sinisterly. Barry later tells him that she only does that when she's hungry. Delta's hatred for him was fulfilled when Hoskins attempted to calm her down using Owen Grady's hand signal. It failed and Delta bit Hoskin's arm and swiftly and viciously killed him. Blue Delta is assumed to be Blue's second in command, as she and Blue can be seen communicating and working together many times throughout the film, such as when Leon fell into the Raptor paddock and Blue and Delta were the first to corner him. When the ''I. rex seemingly killed Blue, Delta and Echo try to avenge Blue, but they both end up losing. Gallery Promotional Images Dd6x2f9-81ba3c9a-508a-41f9-830e-1fc1f47d4ea8.png Baby Delta 2.png Raptor squad as babies.png EFzgHTQhsYNcQ3oijoeZNDMpXiMrOoHpbFKycOKU.png Jurassic World JWRaptors.jpeg RaptorSquadInEclosure.png OwenRaptors.jpeg Delta1.JPG Raptor11.jpg RaptorSquadInEclosure02.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-1.png Jurassic-World-by-Universal-Studios-7-0.jpg Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-3.png Jurassic-World-Velociraptors-6.png Velociraptors and Owen.png IMG 20151029 143323.jpg DeltaChamber.jpg Raptors hunting.jpg Raptors and I-Rex.jpg Raptors-talking-with-Indominus.jpg That Things Part Raptor.jpg Delta jw.jpg Delta attacks Vic.jpg Hoskins Death.png Delta-Chasing-Heroes.jpg Delta vs Spitter Hologram.jpg Dilophasaurus Delta.png Tumblr nx13lgm1MY1ukw12ro10 1280.png Tumblr nx13lgm1MY1ukw12ro2 1280.jpg Jurassic world ambush by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93egz0.jpg Raptors vs I-Rex Main Street Showdown.jpg Jurassic world teamwork by wemakeyoulaughfilms-d93ehek.jpg NoStripeRaptor2.png NoStripeRaptor3.png EchoDeath.jpg Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom OwenFeedingBabyBlueandDelta.PNG BabyDeltaandOwen1.PNG Baby raptors.jpg Screenshot 2018-05-11 at 4.11.23 PM.png Delta_on_computer.jpg OwenShowingWeakness.PNG BabyDeltaAttackingOwen.PNG |-|Games= ''Jurassic World: The Game The Raptor Paddock, along with Blue, Charlie, Delta, and Echo, were added to the game for battle boosters that can help the player in certain battles. Delta is for support, and the player gets either the ability to add extra moves or add extra reserve moves from her. Jurassic_World_The_Game_(43).gif Jurassic_world_the_game_delta_by_sonichedgehog2-dam48vn.jpg LEGO Jurassic World Delta appears in the video game LEGO Jurassic World as a playable character. Delta first becomes playable, albeit briefly, in the level "Welcome to Jurassic World" just before the training course for her pack starts. When the course starts, she becomes nonplayable in the level and pairs up with Echo. After the course is finished, Leon, who is impatient with their hunting of the pig, accidentally falls into the enclosure of the raptors and becomes cornered by them. Owen and Barry soon intervene and both the pig and Leon escape. In the level "Under Attack" Delta and her pack are used in the hunt for Indominus rex, but the Indominus turns them over to her side and against the humans. Delta is the third Velociraptor the player(s) encounter. Owen sneaks past her and fires a spring created from nearby parts to push her out of the area. She is later one of the raptors that attack the MVU, but are are fought off by Gray, Zach, and Barry. Her final appearance in the game's story is when she is seen in the end cutscene of "Main Street Showdown" riding Owen's motorcycle while following her pack and Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus, their new alpha. In the credits for the game, a minigame plays that has Delta and a Tyrannosaurus rex collecting and smashing objects for studs. Legodelta.png Deltalegogame.png LEGO Owen and Raptor Squad.jpg ''Jurassic World: Alive Delta has been confirmed to appear in ''Jurassic World: Alive as an Rare dinosaur. 36245168_1032676733546148_393238400938803200_n.jpg ''Jurassic World Evolution Delta appears as a skin option for the ''Velociraptors in a small skin pack in the game. D05aa28df2b887c747ee28a4568c79a51ffba4e7.jpg |-|Toys= Jurassic World A toy of Delta will be released as a part of the Jurassic World toy line at a retail price of $9 along with her other packmates except Blue.Business Insider - Here's what the dinosaurs in 'Jurassic World' will look like (2015, February 17) Retrieved from http://www.businessinsider.com/jurassic-world-dinosaurs-2015-2/ Like the toys of her fellow subordinates Charlie and Echo, her toy lacks the sickle claw that Velociraptor had in both the movies and real life. There is also a Delta growler figure. It is a new sculpt, complete with the sickle claws on each foot, and is repainted from the Charlie Growler figure. Jurassic-world-raptor-delta.jpg|Delta Raptor figure. Deltagrowler.jpg|Delta Growler. LEGO Jurassic World Delta and Blue appear in the LEGO Jurassic World set 75917 Raptor Rampage. Both raptors come with some kind of headwear. Jurassic-world-lego.jpg Jurassic World: Dino Rivals A new Delta figure is set to appear in the Dino Rivals line, which is based around . The figure itself will be a repaint of one the previous molds used for the Velociraptor from the previous line; however, Delta's color scheme here is greatly different than in the film, being yellow instead of teal. Delta Toy Mattel.jpg Behind the scenes Because several scenes where Delta and Echo are together are in darkness, fans often get the two confused. The most notable instance is that it was originally thought that Echo was the one that was incinerated. This, however, is not the case, as the raptor tossed by the Indominus is brown with blue striping. The only raptor with this coloration is Echo, meaning that it was Delta that got burned. Another, yet not as major of a discrepancy, was that it was initially believed that Echo was the one tazed by the Mitchell brothers. But the raptor in question is green instead of brown, lacks Echo's distinct blue markings, and most importantly, still has her head camera. This means that it was Delta that was tazed. In the Jurassic World Special Edition Junior Novelization Delta is the first raptor of the Jurassic World Velociraptor Pack to die instead of Charlie.Jurassic World Special Edition Junior Novelization, page needed Furthermore, due to her death in the novelization, Echo is the one that kills Hoskins instead of Delta. Interestingly, throughout the film, Delta is seen with both rounded and cat-like pupils. However, there is one instance where it shows both of Delta's eyes having cat-like pupils, but this is not the case. What's even more mysterious is when viewed from the right, Delta's right eye appears with round pupils and when viewed from the left, her left eye appears cat-like. Chances are it could be an error in the film at fault of the producers. One other possibility could be that Delta possesses the ability to change the dilation of her eyes, but it is unknown. The main skin for the raptor in Jurassic World: Evolution pays a strong resemblance to Delta. References de:Delta ru:Дельта Category:Velociraptor Category:Jurassic World characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Named animals Category:Female characters Category:Indominus Rex Victims